Give the anarchist a cigarette
by Tommaso
Summary: Las de se cacher derrière un écran de fumée, Sherlock brûle d'impatience à l'idée de confier son secret le plus ardent. Six histoires pour comprendre les raisons de cet embrasement : Mycroft/Sherlock, ou quand le feu couve littéralement sous la cendre...


Une nouvelle suite de drabbles centrée sur les frères Holmes et la cigarette. C'est évidemment mauvais pour la santé, mais je trouvais intéressant de l'employer comme fil conducteur.

**Deux petites remarques : - **Il s'agit d'**inceste**. Cependant, c'est tout à fait léger.

- Cette fiction ne **prend pas en compte** la saison 2 dont la diffusion a débuté sur BBC1.

Pour le titre, il s'agit d'une phrase de Bob Dylan. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Tandis que l'une des sonates de Mozart s'élevait entre les murs d'une des demeures cossues de Kensington Road, Mycroft Holmes profitait de l'un de ses rares jours de repos. Major de sa promotion à Oxford, le jeune homme se faisait violence pour ne pas ouvrir ses cours et ses livres en cette veillée du vingt-quatre décembre. Décidé à occuper son après-midi, son frère cadet Sherlock, sept ans, lui avait proposé d'entendre l'une des partitions fraîchement apprise auprès de son professeur particulier. Mycroft n'avait pas résisté à l'enthousiasme de la curieuse créature qui partageait le même sang que lui.

Assis sur le minuscule lit, entre un livre cartonné sur l'égyptologie et un ours en peluche, l'étudiant d'Oxford se détendit progressivement en profitant de l'interprétation approximative de cette mélodie qu'il estimait particulièrement. Fermant les yeux, ses pensées vaguèrent à l'une ou l'autre considération pratique, portée par les notes qui s'échappait de l'onéreux violon qu'il avait récemment offert à son frère. Le recteur de l'université l'avait appelé, peu avant les vacances, pour l'informer de l'intérêt du gouvernement britannique pour son parcours scolaire. A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Mycroft n'en savait encore rien. Choisissant de jouir du moment présent plutôt que de bâtir des plans sur la comète, il rouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire sincère à son frère :  
>- Encore quelques efforts et cette interprétation sera parfaite.<br>- _Encore quelques efforts _? Tu n'as commencé le violon qu'à dix ans !

Mycroft éclata de rire en contenant les frappes maladroites de son cadet. L'entourant de ses bras, il le projeta sur le lit. Surplombant son frère, il l'interrogea sur les nouvelles transmises par sa mère :  
>- Alors ainsi, d'après Mère, tu souhaiterais abandonner la piraterie pour la justice ? Du côté des gendarmes ou des voleurs ?<br>- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit sobrement Sherlock en resserrant son étreinte autour de son frère. Le visage calé contre la nuque de l'étudiant, il inspira à pleins poumons la seule odeur qui contribuait à le rassurer : un mélange de savon, de parfum musqué et d'encre.

**2. **

Sur une année à peine, de nombreux changements s'étaient succédé dans la vie de Mycroft Holmes. Diplômé en sciences politiques d'Oxford, il s'était vu attribué un avantageux poste au gouvernement britannique. Bénéficiant d'un stage de six mois au Koweït, il était réapparu au réveillon de Noël avec un hâle qui enchanta la mère de cette fratrie qui se délitait.

En effet, les changements ne s'étaient pas cantiné au seul domaine professionnel de la vie de Mycroft. Son frère cadet, en pleine crise d'adolescence d'après sa mère, semblait accuser son frère aîné de ce départ impromptu vers le Moyen-Orient. Certes, il avait manqué le douzième anniversaire de sa réplique miniature. Cependant, Mycroft avait espéré que les cartes, les lettres et les présents avaient suffi à gommer la distance qui avait existé entre les deux frères pendant six longs mois.

A son retour à Kensington Road, le nouveau fonctionnaire dû se rendre à l'évidence : Sherlock, dans ses meilleurs moments, se contentait de le nier. Le reste du temps, il cherchait ouvertement la confrontation.

Cette soirée de janvier quatre-vingt treize répondait au deuxième cas de figure. Las d'être ignoré par son cadet, Mycroft avait patiemment attendu la fin du repas pour confronter le dernier membre de la fratrie. Celui-ci s'était contenté de l'observer, silencieusement, de son regard insolent.  
>- Père m'a dit que tes notes étaient catastrophiques depuis le printemps dernier. Quel est ton problème ?<p>

Des yeux d'un vert clair défièrent Mycroft. Ce regard provocateur ne s'accompagna d'aucune réaction verbale. Du haut de ses douze ans, Sherlock percevait très bien l'énervement qu'il pouvait susciter chez son aîné.  
>- Avec un tel bilan, tu ne pourras certainement pas prétendre accéder à Oxford ou Cambridge. Tu en es conscient ? C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Rejoindre une université de deuxième zone ?<p>

Un sourire arrogant se posa doucement sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Prêt à tout pour sortir son double de ses gonds, il répliqua par une autre question :  
>- Cela t'arrangerait d'être le seul à réussir ta carrière professionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- A ce rythme-là, j'ai bien peur d'être le seul à pouvoir prétendre à un poste à la hauteur de nos capacités, oui, répondit sobrement Mycroft en résistant à la tentation de s'emporter. Quel est ton problème ? Si tu n'en as pas, c'est peut-être simplement que tu n'es pas à la hauteur des exigences de Père.

Sherlock, les poings serrés, combla les quelques pas qui le séparait de son frère. Fixant intensément le visage de son aîné, il assista au haussement de sourcil si typique et évocateur de son distingué frère. Furieux, il se lança sur ce-dernier en le plaquant contre le mur qui séparait le bureau et la salle-à-manger.

Immobilisant rapidement son cadet, Mycroft appliqua les quelques enseignements qu'il avait reçu durant son stage au Koweït : face contre le mur, le bras tordu dans le dos, l'autre membre maintenu à hauteur du poignet, Sherlock rumina quand son frère aîné se pencha sur lui. Les narines s'agitant au rythme de son souffle saccadé, le garçon grimaça : le parfum qui l'apaisait autrefois avait disparu au profit de l'odeur piquante d'un tabac bon marché.

**3.**

En dépit de l'amélioration financière qui allait de pair avec sa promotion, Mycroft ne parvint guère à se réjouir du changement qui intervint dans sa vingt-septième année : muté des bureaux d'Edimbourg à ceux de Moscou, ce changement brusque et perturbant lui garantissait une chose : celle de compliquer encore davantage les retours programmés auprès des siens. Y compris les anniversaires de son frère qui s'évertuait à s'éloigner de lui.

Si Mycroft s'attendait à une adolescence délicate pour ce jeune garçon surdoué, il n'aurait guère pu prévoir la moitié des difficultés qu'il imposait à ses parents. Arrestation pour entrave à une enquête policière, troubles de l'ordre publique, Sherlock semblait multiplier les raisons d'inquiéter la famille Holmes dans son entièreté. Ses parents parce qu'ils craignaient l'avenir d'un esprit aussi brillant mais néanmoins sujet à de tels débordements et, enfin, Mycroft qui s'accusait depuis plusieurs mois déjà des méfaits de son frère cadet.

Au quinzième anniversaire de Sherlock, son aîné était parvenu à libérer deux jours de congés pour rentrer sur Londres et témoigner de son engagement auprès de son frère. Celui-ci était demeuré introuvable de l'heure de midi à trois heures du matin. Heure à laquelle Mycroft l'aperçut au travers des grilles noires de fer forgé du British Museum, fermé à cette heure.

S'assurant que personne ne l'observait, abrité par une cabine téléphonique, Mycroft s'était faufilé par l'une des portes de Montague Street dont la serrure n'était nullement résistante. Rejoignant son frère sur le muret qui offrait une vue plaisante sur Russel Square, le fonctionnaire établit le contact en l'interrogeant sur ses exceptionnelles méthodes d'infiltration.  
>- Par-dessus les grilles. Nous ne sommes pas tous sujet à l'embonpoint, Mycroft.<p>

Vexé par cette remarque néanmoins justifiée, l'aîné l'accompagna sur le rebord de pierre du musée. Anticipant la prochaine question de son frère, Sherlock prit la parole d'une voix accusatrice :  
>- Pourquoi cet endroit ? Parce que tu m'y emmenais régulièrement quand j'étais petit, justifia-t-il en étudiant les colonnes d'inspiration grecque qui les cernaient. Quand tu avais le temps. Mais ce détail n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Je suis muté à Moscou. Pour trois ans.

Le cadet ne répondit rien. Plongeant sa main dans l'une des poches de sa veste, il en extirpa une cigarette qu'il alluma grâce à un misérable briquet de plastique orange déniché Dieu sait où.  
>- Depuis quand tu fumes ?<br>- C'est une question osée pour quelqu'un qui s'enfile deux paquets de blondes mentholées par jour. Tu as changé de marque depuis l'an dernier, commenta évasivement Sherlock en soufflant des ronds de fumée bleue. Quant au fait que j'ai également succombé… Cela ne te regarde pas après tout.

Mycroft, d'un geste furtif, s'empara de la cigarette qu'il écrasa sur la pierre grise et centenaire du musée. Plutôt que de sermonner son frère sur les vices qu'il partageait de toute façon, il se contenta de formuler une promesse qu'il n'était néanmoins pas sûr de pouvoir honorer.

- Dans trois ans, pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire, je jure d'être là.

Soufflant ses dernières volutes, Sherlock pouffa de rire. Pouvait-il encore seulement croire en ce frère qu'il ne connaissait plus ?

**4.**

Au fil des années, le garçon insouciant et jovial s'était transformé en un jeune homme élancé et mystérieux. Derrière les boucles des cheveux qu'il refusait de couper – peu importe ce que réclamait Mère -, les yeux clairs et perçants étudiait le cadran de sa montre onéreuse et offerte par ses parents pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Vingt-trois heures quarante-quatre. Encore seize minutes et son frère manquerait à la promesse.

Réfugié sur le trottoir de Kensington Road, Sherlock étudiait le trafic réduit de cette soirée de janvier. Seules les voitures de luxe se succédaient, provenant du théâtre tout proche qui proposait la représentation d'une pièce adaptée d'une nouvelle d'Agatha Christie.

Vingt-trois heures cinquante-deux. Mycroft apparut enfin, à l'autre coin de la rue, essoufflé et vêtu de son costume rigide et trop grand d'une taille ou deux. Ralentissant progressivement son pas, il parvint à la hauteur de son frère cadet à vingt-trois heures cinquante-quatre.

- Joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire Sherlock, souffla l'aîné en tendant un paquet emballé dans un emballage gris et or particulièrement stylisé.  
>- Je déduis à l'état de cet emballage que le gouvernement t'a maintenant assigné une secrétaire… Elle doit être dans la vingtaine. Particulièrement coquette. Ses ongles sont manucurés et pailletés si on en croit les résidus sur le nœud-<br>- Tais-toi. Ouvre ton cadeau. Un point c'est tout.

Exécutant sans aucun autre commentaire les ordres de son aîné, Sherlock déballa une boîte recouverte d'un velours noir. Dévissant les deux parties, il dévoila un briquet luxueux en argent. L'extirpant délicatement de son écrin de tissu rouge, Sherlock l'étudia sous toutes ses coutures :  
>- Gravé à mes initiales-<br>- J'ai ressenti… Dans la seule et unique lettre que j'ai reçue de toi, que tu n'avais nullement arrêté comme me le prétendait Mère, exposa Mycroft en se gardant bien de livrer les indices qui l'avaient mené à la conclusion. Ma foi- Tu es à présent assez grand. Quant à moi… J'ai honoré ma promesse.

Les yeux clairs se figèrent sur le visage de Mycroft. L'un des sentiments porté par ce regard demeurait impossible à identifier : l'aîné de la fratrie n'y faisait de toute façon guère attention.  
>- J'ai pensé- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous promener dans Hyde Park ? Histoire de nous tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles…<br>- Les portes sont fermées depuis une heure.  
>- Bien ! Tu me montreras ton infaillible moyen pour escaler les grilles des monuments de Londres ! J'ai justement perdu quatre kilos-<br>- Deux, rectifia Sherlock d'un ton amusé en se rapprochant de son frère.

La main recroquevillée dans sa poche, autour du récent présent, le cadet profita des quelques secondes de silence pour quémander une faveur.  
>- Mycroft- Je me demandais si-<p>

L'aîné de la fratrie éclata de rire et extirpa de sa veste un paquet de cigarettes mentholées :  
>- Considère que c'est un autre cadeau-<p>

Glissant le tube orange et ivoire entre les lèvres de Sherlock, Mycroft lui adressa un sourire tandis que les visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Glissant sa main droite dans la poche du pantalon du récent majeur, Mycroft s'empara du briquet d'argent pour allumer l'extrémité de la cigarette offerte.

Crachant les premières bouffées de fumée, Sherlock ne quitta guère son frère du regard. Celui-ci, énigmatique, fit volte-face, évitant soigneusement le moindre contact avec son cadet. Après deux interminables minutes d'attente, il se retourna et adressa un sourire enthousiaste à son frère :  
>- Eh bien ? As-tu perdu de ton agilité ?<p>

Sherlock sourit et traversa en toute hâte la route qui le séparait de l'une des entrées du parc le plus grandiose du centre de Londres. Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf. Il lui restait à peine une minute pour se faufiler au-delà des grilles.

**5.**

Blafard, la peau de Sherlock était au moins aussi blanche que la couleur des filtres que Mycroft s'enfilait, à la fréquence de quatre à cinq par heures, durant les courtes pauses qu'il s'octroyait. Le drame s'était produit dans la nuit du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq décembre : Sherlock, pour une raison inconnue, s'était injecté une dose qui n'était ni inoffensive ni mortelle, heureusement. La quantité flirtait même avec le juste milieu : seize milligrammes qui tenaient sa famille en haleine depuis quarante-huit heures.

Réfugié dans la chambre aménagée par les infirmières pour accueillir l'unique visiteur que recevait le jeune homme, Mycroft dépitait de l'entêtement de ses parents : pour eux, et depuis six mois déjà, Sherlock n'existait plus. Le cadet de la famille, non content d'avoir saboté son accession à Oxford, s'était mis en tête de forger sa propre profession. Renonçant aux dernières mains tendues qui s'étaient présentées sur son chemin, le prodige s'était lentement enfoncé dans une dépendance autrement plus dangereuse que le tabac.

Peu à peu, la cocaïne avait rongé l'enthousiasme, l'opiniâtreté et l'intelligence qui caractérisaient autrefois Sherlock. Cette atroce substance l'avait peu à peu transformé en un fantôme errant dans les rues de Londres, à la tombée du jour ou de la nuit, pour collecter de prétendus renseignements sur des affaires criminelles. Mycroft s'en doutait : ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se procurer des doses toujours plus fortes aux origines toujours plus douteuses.

Assis sur l'une des inconfortables chaises de Saint Bart', Mycroft guettait l'incertain réveil de Sherlock. Jetant un œil à l'horloge de la chambre, il soupira : son vol pour l'Argentine venait de décoller. Peu importe l'importance de cette mission : sa place, aujourd'hui, était à Londres auprès de son frère.  
>- Toi qui me reprochais autrefois de plus me consacrer à mon travail qu'à ta petite personne- Il serait temps de te réveiller pour constater que tes accusations étaient injustes.<p>

Les lèvres pâles ne remuèrent guère : aucune réplique assassine ni réponse bien sentie ne franchirait la bouche de Sherlock Holmes cette nuit. La tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la barrière du lit, Mycroft sursauta brusquement en percevant des coups secs à la porte de la chambre.

Discret, un homme dans sa trentaine, les cheveux noirs et les yeux cernés, s'excusa de sa visite tardive. L'interrogeant sur son identité, Mycroft sourcilla tout en jetant un coup d'œil surpris à son frère inanimé.

- Sergent Lestrade- Scotland Yard.  
>- Quel est le problème ?, l'interrogea Mycroft, découragé d'apprendre de nouvelles déconvenues au sujet de son jeune frère.<br>- Aucun ! Je connais Sherlock- Je travaille avec lui. Enfin, il travaille avec moi. Sur certaines affaires.

Le désormais haut fonctionnaire soupira bruyamment. Se relevant doucement de sa chaise, il lissa la cravate de soie noire que sa fonction lui imposait.  
>- Il disait donc vrai… Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer cette drôle de collaboration ?<p>

L'inconnu acquiesça de la tête, visiblement préoccupé par la santé de Sherlock.  
>- Auriez-vous une cigarette pour moi ? Je viens de terminer mon deuxième paquet de la journée.<p>

Le sergent Lestrade lui tendit une Américaine roulée. Tout ce qu'il détestait, remarqua Mycroft en maudissant ses gouts qui devenaient de plus en plus luxueux et difficiles. Il prit néanmoins le tube, bien décidé à évacuer l'inquiétude qui s'était accumulée depuis le début de la soirée sur le parking de l'hôpital. Intrigué, il expira une première bouffée et débuta la conversation l'emmènerait jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

- Alors ainsi, Sergent, vous pensez connaître mon frère…

**6. **

Pour la deuxième fois en dix ans, Mycroft Holmes croisa le chemin du désormais Inspecteur Lestrade. Montant quatre à quatre les escaliers du 221b Baker Street, il l'appela à le rejoindre immédiatement. Trop préoccupé pour adresser ses sympathies à celui qui comptait à présent plus de cheveux blancs que noirs, il sollicita immédiatement un topo de la situation.  
>- Le bassin sportif ainsi qu'une partie des vestiaires sont entièrement détruits. C'est un miracle mais votre frère et le Docteur Watson sont indemnes. Ils ont refusés de rejoindre l'hôpital. Ils se trouvent dans-<p>

Lestrade n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase : Mycroft s'était déjà précipité à l'intérieur de l'appartement, dans la pièce indiquée du doigt par l'agent de Scotland Yard. Visiblement contrarié, il se retint de vociférer quelques remarques piquantes en serrant les dents.

- Sherlock !

Frigorifié, trempé jusqu'à l'os, le détective ne comptait qu'une coupure superficielle au menton. Assis sur l'unique divan de la demeure, il serrait les deux extrémités d'une couverture à hauteur de sa poitrine.  
>- Tu aurais au moins pu changer de vêtements-<br>- J'attendais ta visite, répliqua immédiatement Sherlock. Je me doutais que tu ne tarderais pas.

Poursuivant son frère jusque dans sa chambre, il le vit sélectionner une chemise trop large pour lui et un vieux pantalon rapiécé aux genoux. Réceptionnant les guenilles déchirées par le souffle et trempée par de l'eau chlorée, Mycroft sourcilla :  
>- Vous vous êtes jetés dans la piscine ?<br>- Une idée de John, répondit simplement Sherlock en grelottant. Une très mauvaise idée, comme toujours. Il doit faire moins dix dehors.

Le voyant se débattre avec le tissu qui collait à sa peau, l'aîné l'aida à enfiler la chemise. Par le hasard de quelques mouvements désordonnés, Mycroft en vint à se coller à la peau humide du détective. Interdit, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère :  
>- Deux fois en dix ans. Deux fois que tu passes à un doigt du trépas. J'ai quarante-et-un an… Je te prie d'arrêter les frais, Sherlock. A ce rythme là, je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à cinquante ans.<p>

Se penchant brusquement, Sherlock logea son visage dans le creux formé par la nuque et l'épaule de son frère aîné. Il huma pleinement le parfum mêlé de tabac et d'après-rasage. Comme autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, cette odeur l'apaisa plus que n'importe quelle parole.

Les mains maladroitement posées sur les épaules nues de son cadet, Mycroft n'osa pas refuser l'étreinte offerte par son cadet. Décontenancé, il se souvint de leur dernière embrassade : Sherlock devait avoir sept ans, lui, dix-neuf. Par la grâce du même sang qu'il partageait, du même don qui s'avérait parfois être un fardeau, Mycroft ressentit la peur et la peine de son frère. Que pouvait-il concrètement faire pour lui ?  
>- Je sais que tu as arrêté… Mais veux-tu que nous allions fumer dehors… Ensemble ? Comme autrefois. A ton dix-huitième anniversaire.<p>

Toujours collé contre son frère, le regard dissimulé par les boucles lourdes de l'eau qui ne s'était pas encore asséchées, Sherlock renforça la pression qu'il exerçait sur les bras de Mycroft. Les ongles se plantèrent dans la soie hors de prix de ce costume rayé. Inexplicable, un rire léger du détective s'éleva brusquement :  
>- Ce n'était pas une cigarette que j'espérais ce jour-là.<p>

Interdit, Mycroft ne commenta guère cette révélation surprenante et sujette à de nombreuses interprétations, plus singulières les unes que les autres.  
>- Tu l'avais dit- J'étais majeur. Prêt à décider de ce que je voulais. Quitte à ce que cela me soit nocif. Me tue- Ou peut-être… Ne soit admis par la société.<p>

Les pupilles noires comme du charbon de Mycroft s'agrandirent brutalement. Tel un nuage d'encre, elles se diffusèrent jusqu'à réduire l'iris bleu à sa plus petite proportion. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur un malentendu qui datait de douze ans déjà.  
>- Je crois que j'ai définitivement épuisé mon capital chance, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de son frère. Et j'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir l'occasion de te dire- Si, entre temps, un autre accident se produit-<p>

Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement de parler et se pencha encore davantage vers l'oreille de son frère aîné. Murmurant quelques paroles, il ferma finalement les yeux et commenta cette inhabituelle preuve d'affection :

- Je le regretterai dès demain, au matin...  
>Mycroft demeura collé à lui, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Se mordillant la lèvre, Sherlock attendait avec impatience une quelconque réaction à sa déclaration.<p>

L'aîné de la fratrie, après un rire dépité et un soupir irrité, destina un sourire à la fois fataliste et amusé à son cadet.  
>- Je ne survivrai guère à mes cinquante ans.<p>

Les yeux clos et le visage impassible malgré cette déclaration dramatique, Sherlock s'avança pour boucler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Hésitant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Il ne pouvait poursuivre de lui-même sans commettre quelques impairs mais peu lui importait : ouvrant timidement la bouche, il frôla la langue de son aîné.

Sherlock, dans le baiser, grimaça : cette sensation était bien trop humide. Surmontant ce déplaisir, il se réjouit de goûter une sensation bien connue : celle du tabac, de la salive, de l'odeur si familière de Mycroft. Celui-ci, néanmoins, mit un terme au baiser. Reculant de quelques pas à peine, il caressa brièvement la main de Sherlock dans un geste lourd de sens :  
>- Dans cette histoire, nous pourrions bien nous brûler tous les deux…<p>

C'était un risque à prendre, trancha Sherlock en collant une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre celle de son frère. Ce risque, il était prêt à l'endurer pour le plaisir de quelques bouffées partagées, lèvres contre lèvres, avec celui qui n'avait manqué de s'enflammer à la moindre de ses incartades. Sûr de lui et de sa victoire, le cadet des Holmes se réfugia derrière un proverbe bien connu : _il n'y a guère de fumée sans feu_.

**The End.**


End file.
